Everything can change in a moment
by Soul of Night
Summary: Will and Sara are good friends, but Will has always love Sara. He isn't sure if she felt the same way. But after a thunder storm, in Flower Bud Village might change everything...  rating may change


_**A/N This is important so please read! These are REAL character from the older harvest moon games, if you haven't played them. I was playing Harvest Moon 2 and I got to event where Bill comes and gives the heroine a gift from his brother, Will because of how shy his twin brother is. I looked into this after this event and I was a little upset that you can't marry any one in the game but I was surprise that Will and Bill were twins. This was my first time I went though the game so I didn't know. In addition, I needed to look up what village my character lived in. I want to thank one of my friends who read though this and told me a few things I should look at. Forgive me on my grammar, that and spelling have been my week points. **_

The sound of rain drops were pounding on the window. Soon it was followed by thunder and lighting, the storm was over them now. It was summer in Flower Bud Village; it was common for storms around this time of year. Will watched as the rain hit the window, that normally he would be outside while his brother worked in the shop.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Bill as he walked into the back room of the store, to see Will looking outside. By the sound of Bill's voice caused Will to jump and almost fall out of his seat. Will glared at his brother; he never liked it when Bill scared him. Will got up to leave the room, but Bill already got in front of him.

"So are you going to tell be what you where thinking about?" Bill questioned his brother, again.

Never did Will like it when his brother started asking him that. He knew if he said it he won't he the end of it. "Nothing…" Will simply stated as he pushed Bill out of his way and started to head to his room.

"Oh, so you weren't thinking about Sara," Will heard his brother say, which caused him to trip over his own feet but he was able to stop him self from falling down. Bill began to laugh at his brother. He knew how much his twin brother cared for Sara.

Will looked at his brother, fed up with his brother. "Shut up! Could you just leave me alone?" Will yelled at Bill, and walked to his room with the slamming of the door.

Bill didn't understand what gotten into Will. Sure, he would pick on him for his love for Sara but he never got like this. Bill walked over to his Will's bedroom door and tried to turn the doorknob but the door was lock. He walked away from his Will's door and went to go look for his toolbox.

Will was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had never felt this angry before with Bill, even when he spoke of Sara. Will has been thinking more about Sara lately but he was not sure why. He was not able to focus on his work anymore; something about this was brothering him.

Will thought back to when Sara, took the job to work at the farm. Everyone was surprised; they never thought that she would do something like that. Everyone soon learned from the mayor that if she didn't bring that farm back in three years, they were going to build amusement park. No one like the idea of it but the village did need the money. Everyone watched as Sara bought the village back to life in three years and brought in money for the village. Will felt a little upset that he couldn't be any more help to Sara; all he did was help his brother build stuff.

Will heard a click coming from his door; he looked over at his door to see Bill walking in. Bill's pink hair was covering his eyes so Will couldn't see his brother's eyes.

"What do you want?" Will calmly asked Bill as he watched Bill take a sit at his desk.

"I came in here to see what is wrong with you. Normally you don't snap easily at me like that. There has to be something on your mind." Bill simply told his brother, he was worried about Will.

"It's nothing." Will told Bill as he rolled over to his side, and looked outside to see that the storm was getting worst outside.

Before Bill could say any thing to Will he heard the front door open and close. "Who could that be?" Bill asked as he got up and left Will alone.

Will left out a sigh, he wanted to know as well as to who could be out during a storm like this. Will got up so he could find who was here as he walked out of his room and went to front of the store, he saw the mayor. It looked like he was out of breath; Will noticed that Bill's face was pale.

"Did something happen?" Will asked, he wasn't so sure if this was something that he would like to know.

The mayor looked at Will, with a serious look. "We need you and Bill, there is a fire." The Mayor said and with that, they ran out of the place. As Will followed the Mayor and his brother to where the fire was that was when he notice that they where running in the direction to Sara's farm.

When they finally got to Sara's farm, that was when Bill and Will notice that the barn was on fire.

"We have to get in there!" Bill heard Ken say to everyone, at of the corner of Bill's eyes he saw that Will was looking around and that was when he realized that Sara was no where to be found.

"Where is Sara?" Will nearly scream, you could hear the worry in his voice.

Ken didn't look at Will as he spoke, "She ran inside just a few seconds before you three got here. The flames blocked the entry ways, so now we need to find a way to get her and the animals out."

Bill listened to what Ken had to say but as he went to look at Will, he realized that his brother wasn't there anymore. Just then there was sound of breaking glass, everyone looked over to see where the sound came from to see a window has just shattered. That was when Bill realized Will broke the window and jumped in the building. Bill ran over to the window to see that there was good amount of time to jump in the building before the fire could block this area.

"Will! Sara!" Bill called out to the two but no sound, Bill tried once more and this time he heard someone called out to him. He ran over to where he heard the scream came from and found Sara; he saw a worry look on her face. He figure that most of her animals where killed but he saw a baby cattle by her.

"Bill please take the cattle and get it out!" Sara begged as she handed Bill the cattle, but Bill won't let aloud it.

"Sara!" Bill and Sara heard someone call out her name. Just like that, the place started to go down.

Bill quickly grabbed the cattle from Sara and grab Sara by the arm. He pulled her by the arm and pushed her out of the walls of the barn that were now following apart. He made sure to give Sara the cattle before he left her to go look for his brother in the barn. He was scared for his bother.

"Will!" Bill called out to Will once more. That was when he heard Will called out to him.

Will heard his brother call out to him, so he called back out to him. Will hoped that Bill found Sara and got her out safe. Will was having a hard time seeing because of all the smoke, as he began to run toward to where he believed Bill was.

Soon the part of the ceiling fell in front of Will; he began to see if there was another where to go. Soon he notice that there was a small area that he could run though but because of how small it was he was more then likely he was going to get burns on him. He didn't care as long as he could get out of there, as he ran though the area. He felt his arms and his legs burning in a few areas.

"Bill!" This time Will called out to Bill and his brother called back to him. He realized that his brother wasn't to far away now. As he ran to where he believed Bill was, he was soon to see the outline of Bill in the smoke. However, what bother him the most was that his brother was on the ground and it looked like the ceiling had fall down and landed on Bill's leg. Will didn't think twice and began to try and move the fallen ceiling piece. That was when he noticed someone was helping him move it. He looked over to see that it was Ken.

"I am going to kill the two of you when we get out of here!" Ken yelled at the two, but Will didn't care at the time, he just wanted to get his brother out.

Not to long they were finally able to get the wood off Bill's leg. Will wasn't sure how well Bill was going to walk so he put his brother arm over his shoulder so he could help support him, Ken did the same. As they made though the fire, the smoke was getting worse and it was getting harder for them to find a way out.

"Ken, did Sara get out?" Will asked Ken as he was looking for a where out.

"She got out, and she told us Bill got her out of the barn. Plus, she was refusing to go to the clinic. She said that she wouldn't go till the two of you are out of the barn." Ken answered Will. Will could hear the anger in Ken voice and he knew not to say anything else to him.

Soon they began to hear everyone from outside; they began to move forward to where the sound was coming from. More pieces of the barn were falling besides them. Will was beginning to think that they weren't going to get out of the barn. Right after Will thought that he heard Ken say there was an opening.

They ran to the opening, once there Ken was helping Bill out of the barn. Will started to hear cracking from the ceiling above them. He knew the ceiling was going to follow at any moment so he quickly pushed Ken and Bill out and right at that moment, the ceiling fell. The part of the ceiling hit Will's shoulder but he was lucky that ceiling didn't knock him down.

Will got out of the burning barn, and looked over to Bill to see if he was ok. He was finally able to see how badly burnt Bill's leg was. He felt guilty for what happen to his brother.

"Will!" Will heard someone call out his name right as he turn his head to see who called out to him. Will fell to the ground and began to black out. He wasn't able to make it out but it looked like Sara was running over to them, and with that everything went dark.

_**A/N This once my first time doing something with a fire scene so tell me what you think. **_


End file.
